


Everything to Fear

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Neighbours AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto stays up late at night watching spooky youtube videos. The neighbours don't like his screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything to Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exogenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exogenesis/gifts).



> Don't google SCP-1875 if you're faint of heart, or it's late at night.

“SCP-1875 is characterized by a large, steel chessboard, a steam engine, a set of chess pieces, and a samurai suit of armour.”  
Bokuto sat alone in his bedroom. The room was poorly lit by a desktop lamp, moved off his desk and towards his bedside table that was pushed too closely to the wall, dimming the light it could potentially provide. Instead, the main source of light in the room was his laptop, currently showing a video with generally dark undertones on full screen, again, providing little lighting, but enough to at least keep him out of the darkness. A slightly ajar window caused the closed curtains to occasionally burst away from the wall as the wind outside picked up and came through the window, chilling the room. His door, while shut, occasionally made gentle banging noises as the draught in the room caused it to rattle. He lay on his bed, nestled in the corner of his room, his legs outstretched with his laptop on his lap. His back was pressed against the wall with a pillow propping him up for comfort. The duvet had teased its way away from the wall thanks to constant jittering on the spot at the content of the videos he had been watching at two in the morning, midweek and with work in the morning. 

“Data is only allowed to be transferred regarding SCP-1875 in paper form, due to its interference with computer devices within a certain radius of SCP-1875”  
Bokuto’s eyes were fixated to his screen. A video was playing about the SCP series: Secure, Contain, Protect. Bokuto couldn’t understand why so late at night he had a morbid fascination with all around terrifying content. The video in question was something he had stumbled across in the related videos of something equally as disturbing, talks about urban legends, terrifying photos, near death experiences, the internet was willing to provide any sort of cheap fear-laden thrill he could desire yet want to look away from so late at night. He considered himself somebody who had a strong resolve and wasn’t particularly easily scared, and yet from watching one video in his glumly lit bedroom, he could feel the force of his heart pounding against his bicep, resting on his chest as his arms were crossed. He could feel the single bead of sweat trailing down the side of his forehead. He could feel the back of his shirt sticking to his back and the bed with sweat in fear of a simple YouTube video. He had reduced the video to display 9% volume because of the constant underlying fear that something was going to jump out at him at any moment. Similarly, he maximised his screen brightness in some pathetic attempt to try and make the video at hand less scary. It did absolutely nothing to help him at all. He refused to admit that he was scared, even if he had taken every single precaution he could possibly think of to try and make the video less intimidating to watch. It was a stark contrast from the usual arrogant and perky Fukurodani captain who would lead his team against the toughest opposition in the city, and even country without ever faltering. For all that he could do on an intimidating national stage, he was still reduced to cowardice, and nearly at the point of tears, solely because he couldn’t handle a YouTube video.

“шахматы [17.2 MB] UPLOADING… UPLOADING… UPLOADING… UPLOADING… UPLOADING… UPLOADING… UPLOADING… UPLOADING… UPLOADING… UPLOADING… UPLOADING… UPLOADING… “  
A distorted image flashed on his screen. A shrill scream came from Bokuto’s lips as soon as his mind had the time to process the events unfolding in the video. He threw his laptop halfway across the room in shock, immediately powering itself off from shock damage as it impacted with the floor. He grabbed his blankets and threw them all over himself in one ball, afraid to leave any part of him uncovered at the risk of some sort of imaginary monster he had seen on his screen coming to life and taking him, harming him, killing him. His adrenaline surged through his body and his heart beat quicker still, even when there was absolutely no harm at hand at all, or at least that he was aware of. He heard a thumping knock against his door. He peeked his head out of the top of his mountain of protective blankets to assess the situation, as if he was able to see through a closed door.  
“You can’t get me! You’re not real!” Bokuto shouted at the knocking on the door, throwing his head back under the blankets, only to pull it out once again once he heard the click of the door opening, wanting to see what it was that was going to kill him in the most horrific ways described in the shock-horror videos he has been watching.

“Bokuto-san, can you please shut the fuck up. I have to be awake again in six hours to drive to work, and you’re not helping my already sleep deprived life by screaming at two in the fucking morning.” Akaashi had appeared in his doorway with a dressing gown that had been loosely thrown on, partially exposing his chest, and his hair was sticking upwards. He was evidently deeply asleep moments ago, and by the frustrated look on his face, was very happy to be doing so.  
“You’re not a little Russian girl!” Bokuto screamed back at him, still in the mind-set that his video had come to life and that Akaashi was probably going to try and kill him. Of course, Akaashi was feeling as if he would like to kill Bokuto for waking him up at such a ridiculous time of day.  
“No, last time I checked I am very much not little, I am very much Japanese, and very much male. Now if you don’t mind, keep your god damn screaming to yourself. Honestly, at first I came down worried that something was wrong before I realised you’re just an idiot and had probably ended up doing something stupid. What was it this time? Something that makes you think I’m a little Russian girl, apparently. Something scary with Russians. What are you even doing with your life?” He leaned against the frame of the door, running a hand through his hair in frustration that this is what his life had come to, babysitting the man in the apartment below him so late as if he was the father to some sort of man-child who had bullshitted his way through life to even make it to his 20’s.  
“You were worried about me.” Bokuto had immediately snapped out of his scared frame of mind and decided that he would take the opportunity to tease Akaashi about his rather telling choice of words.  
“No fucking kidding I was worried. Who the hell screams at the top of their lungs in an organized apartment complex at two in the morning unless there’s something fucking wrong? Honestly, you’d swear you’ve never used any sort of basic logic in your life before. Your actions have consequences, you know, although I’m sure you can see that now that whatever the hell you were doing has left you with a pissed off neighbour in your doorway and a broken looking laptop in the middle of the floor.” Akaashi pointed towards the piece of technology lying with a cracked screen and was hanging off of one of its hinges, resting next to the day before’s used socks and underwear that Bokuto had to effortlessly managed to leave out with no regard for being sanitary, much like the rest of his poorly assembled state of a bedroom.  
“Well, I for one am glad that you care about me, Akaashi.” Bokuto was not letting up with his teasing as if Akaashi was going to take any of his shit in this kind of mood.  
“I’d rather not be held accountable for you being murdered by somebody who had broken in to your apartment, letting myself ignore your screams so they can come and get me next. You seem to be forgetting that I’m trying to think like a normal person here. Not some semi-braindead man who apparently has no regard for the other people in the building he lives in.” Akaashi contemplated whether or not he was going to be the aforementioned murderer in his analogy if Bokuto didn’t keep his mouth shut for just five minutes and avoid saying something stupid, ignorant or downright offensive back to him.

“Well, now I can’t get to sleep because I’m way too scared. I need somebody to comfort me. At least do something before you leave to help me calm down.”  
“And I’m supposed to care why?”  
“Well, you’re my neighbour, we’ve been friends for a long time now. I woulda thought that you’d be considerate.”  
“You’re the last person to talk about being considerate after the shit you’ve dragged me through tonight. I’m going back to bed. Shut the hell up this time so I can sleep peacefully knowing that there’s nothing wrong with you and I’m not the next to be killed by this fictional monster you’re afraid of.”  
“Please! I’m just… a little bit scared.”  
“No.”  
“Akaashi-san! Just this once be nice to me, come on, please?” Bokuto was giving Akaashi puppy dog eyes that he had been weak to since high school. With a quick roll of his eyes, he put his arm out and waggled his finger at Bokuto, summoning him towards him.  
“Come on then, I’ll make coffee and you can go to sleep, and you better pray I have no problems getting back to bed when I’m done because there’ll be hell to pay tomorrow if I have a shitty, exhausted day at work.”  
“Thank you, KeijI!”  
“Keiji…”  
“Ah, crap! I meant Akaashi. Anyway, coffee.”  
“Yeah, let’s go get coffee, Koutaro.”


End file.
